Dial -9-
by Graviton Bomber
Summary: Nine operators one small dream who doesn't want to be forgotten...And will DO ANYTHING to make sure of it no matter what he destroys to obtain it He lived a pretty normal life but then he was sucked into a void and woke up as a pony with no talent whatsoever. Accepting OCs!
1. Chapter 1

"I_ will bring people to me; and they shall make my world…"-Alice Human Sacrifice._

_Disclaimer I do not own any my little pony characters or related franchise_

* * *

A thought, no matter how small holds indefinite meanings. These meanings lay on an ever expanding spectrum of goods and bads, positives and negatives, benevolent and malevolent. However the thing in common is that they are all thoughts born in our human minds. The thought we're focusing on is neither good nor bad, a neutral thought that grew from neutrality to an extremely malevolent force. This thought was

_'I'm lonely…'_

Two words and eight letters, very small.

'_How could they forget about me?'_

_ 'I don't want to be forgotten.'_

Not long after three more thoughts followed suit.

_'I wont forgive them.'_

_ 'How dare they forget me.'_

_ 'If only I could make them remember me.'_

More and more thoughts were born, full of pain, hatred, and anger they writhed, hissed, expanded, contracted, slowly growing yet feeding off each other at the same time. They grew more and more corrupted until they became a dark voidlike nexus filled with evil ideas and intentions.

For months this nexus grew in the shadows of others, watching them, feeding off their negative emotions, finally a individual and unique thought emerged from the swarm of malicious ideas, surrounded by the symphony of screaming thoughts its repeated question was drowned out by the majority.

However the thought was persistent, it continued to echo its inquery but to no avail as the shouts and wails of fifty thousand million thoughts and dreams shoved it around the void like a beachball thrown into the ocean. He felt his frail small body bouncing around the nexus at times even sinking into other thoughts. Terrifying, for when he touched one of those vicious entities he felt their assigned thought being poured into his thought. His thought was childlike curiosity but their thoughts...

_hate_

_Greed_

_Lust_

_Fear_

_Rage_

_Pain_

_Coldness_

_Sorrow_

_Loneliness._

It was too much for his small mind to comprehend or even process or recognize for children do not learn these things so early, so naturally, and never god forbid to a magnitude such as this one. Tugging his small yellow black and blue hoodie tighter around his body the young boy curled up all the while swirling ever closer to the center of the nexus it was so far down though that he couldn't even get an inkling of what waited for him there. He tried to sleep, to forget but his question nagged and chewed at him.

His wide blue eyes slowly closed and his thoughts disappeared from the void. As he slept a cold grey colored spirit taking his shape sat by him, it looked like a shadow a grey cutout from a piece of paper with no width or discernible facial features. It whispered to him its thoughts ringing into his dreams.

_'Huh!?...wh..who...who are you? What are you doing in my dreams?' the small thought asked._

_The voice whispered one word _

_'Soon'_

_'Soon?'_

_'Wake up child you are reaching the center'_

With a jolt the child awoke to find red ribbons of light swirling around him.

Dragging him to the center.

Five seconds passed as he hurtled towards the center at breakneck speed. He screamed for his life but just as he felt the ground. It stopped. The world around him became white and he saw a rather tall teenager wearing a school uniform striding towards him.

"So your curiosity are you?"

Taken aback by the boys words he stuttered out "Who...who's that?..."

The stranger laughed. It was different...the only laughs he'd ever heard in his life were malicious insane ones from the thoughts. But this laugh, filled him with warmth, it was a kindly laugh and the teenager looked, well normal,.

The laughter continued for a couple moments, then the stranger stopped and knelt down in front of him.

"Its you silly!, your name is curiosity, well only if you want it to be."

"Cu...r...ios...ity..." 'Curiosity' slowly said his namesake aloud enjoying the identity being given to him. He beamed up at the young man and laughed lightly.

The unknown person smiled wider and sat down with his legs crossed.

And he asked this: "And since you are Curiosity its fitting that I answer your questions start small though."

"...okay for starters...where are we?"

"Well what do you call this place?"

"..." He had to think for a moment finally he answered. "Before I came here... I called this place the Center."

The teen nodded "Very fitting I've heard many others call this place that however I've modified the name to Central"

"next question who are you?"

"A memory, a spirit, but also the previous ruler of this Nexus"

"Oh...then who's the actual ruler?"

The memory cocked his head to the side a thoughtful look coming over his face.

"Well I hear he's really young, he just got hear..."

He suddenly looked him dead on in the eyes.

"Its you."

"WHAT?!" Curiosity almost fell over from shock.

"That's right its you... because its time to fulfill your role...to solve your problem...tell me your original question, the one that nags you every moment and hour of your life"

His eyes closed, his fists clenched and his voice rang out loudly.

" HOW CAN I MAKE THEM REMEMBER ME?!"

"Make them"

"What, how?"

"You see there are two worlds one is inhabited by humans but the one you want to control is inhabited by ponys and many other creatures, make them remember make them pay for forgetting you..."

With that the memory started fading into nothingness all the while continuing to speak.

"I'll be watching your progress!"

As he faded away Curiosity felt a spark of humor filling him, he giggled, then laughed.

His laughter started to intensify he keeled over clutching his sides shaking feverishly.

His laughter became slowly corrupted, and then full on malicious. He slowly stood back up giggling and coughing. His insanity took over the entire area reverberating loudly.

"Eh..."

And he started experimenting his control over the void enjoying the sense of power swelling inside him.

He stopped silent for a while. Then inspiration gripped hold of him and a eerie grin shot all the way across his childish face.

"I am Curiosity, Curiosity The Assigner"

* * *

And so our story begins slowly but surly to the _bitter end._

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter Slots for OCs are open so please read and review.

The next chapter will be longer this was just the prologue. Next chapter will have more ponys and action

P.S there is no set character sheet for OCs just don't make them over powered they can be a villain or a good guy just make them a pony please


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own my little pony I own all my characters and this plotline_

* * *

_"no one would had known he'd ever existed"-Alice human sacrifice_

_"your a liar but I'm a coward so I can't throw a stone!"- we fall apart- by We as human _

Back alleys

* * *

Time: 4:56 AM

* * *

Anthony Foreman was pretty...there's no better way to describe him other than looking ridiculously normal. He was sixteen years of age with neatly cut brown hair and dull blue eyes that were currently focused on the wet slippery streets he ran through, it had started to rain the moment he got out of school. He grit his teeth, according to the weather forecast the storm was supposed to intensify until tomorrow. His luck that his mothers car had broken down in the middle of traffic, thankfully she'd been fine but he still clenched his fists in irritation. He wasn't lucky at all really and never participated in extracurricular activities, not talentless, more like he was very busy. Hugging his coat tighter to him he started to sprint as he saw his street coming into view. However he tripped and fell over a hard object. Growling he whirled around only to be _pushed _to the ground by a hooded stranger. Springing to his feet an extremely hacked off Anthony started yelling at his assailant.

"Hey! Dummy! What the hell was that for?!"

The stranger didn't so much as flinch and his eyes were hidden by drenching wet blond hair and his orange hoodie cast an unnerving shadow over the rest of his face. He just cocked his head to side. Then a flame shot from his right hand. Stumbling back Anthony yelped only to feel his heart skip a beat. What was this stranger doing anyways very cautiously he spoke to the other teenager.

" Hey...are you a murderer?"

For the first time the stranger spoke and the flame retracted into nothingness.

"You say it so blatantly but Yes I guess I am but today I'm supposed to escort-"

_"Shut up fool don't tell him too much!"_

The voice had been sudden however Anthony's attacker didn't seem surprised in the slightest.

"So introductions are out of the question?"

_"As much as I hate your human formalities I think it's not detrimental to the operation."_

"Anyways" The stranger turned back to Anthony.

He gestured to a restaurant across the street.

"Before we get further into our conversation let's get out of the rain...OR we can just stand here I don't mind either way."

* * *

Scene change

* * *

Five minutes later Anthony found himself sitting across from this stranger. The stranger didn't move and still had that orange hoodie tightened snugly around his head. The waitress came by and he ordered two sodas one for him and one for Anthony.

"..."

"..." the two just sat silently for several moments watching the intensifying storm outside, very few workers or customers occupied the building right now and this made him slightly nervous. The occupants were a sleeping office worker, a black-haired child excitedly talking to his mother, and a girl who he went to school with since elementary. Bunnie if he remembered correctly but he couldn't be sure as he'd never asked her she looked him in the eyes and waved to him benevolently. His eyes met hers briefly.

Briefly.

Her gesture of warmth wasn't returned and his eyes quickly turned away from her, out of the corner of his eyes he saw her face fall sadly and she got up walking out of the restaurant.

" I see you aren't very social."

"Shut up it doesn't concern you"

Putting up his hands defensively the stranger laughed at the flash of irritation on Anthony's face.

Letting out a growl he slammed his fists down in front of the blonde haired teen. Ignoring the looks of irritation the other customers directed towards him he poked the stranger in the chest.

" Who ARE You?" He snarled.

Shrugging his shoulders the stranger chuckled sending a chill down his questioners spine.

"Let's see I prefer to be called Dan but I'm also called the burner, the disposer, the janitor, or you can call me Dan the burner. I like Dan the burner let's go with that."

A shuffling noise erupted from his pocket and he pulled out a spiral notepad with numerous notes written on it. They seemed to consist of symbols and tightly cramped together mathematical expressions. The notepad looked fairly normal and probably could be bought cheaply at the down town super market for five dollars. However A consistent aura of maliciousness radiated from the item making Anthony feel light-headed and slightly nauseous. Dan nonchalantly flipped it open and started writing quick notes in it unaware of the effect it was having on Anthony. A loud and painful pounding rang through Anthony's mind and he sat stiffly his eyes staring straight through Dan, a large collective of thoughts flowing through his mind. His fists clenched together tightly his fingernails digging into the flesh of his hands. Briefly looking up Dan shot up suddenly and scrambled to shove the notebook back into his pocket.

Anthony almost gasped for air Dan placed it back into his pocket.

"Nasty ant it?"

Anthony didn't respond and a deathly serious look slipped onto Dan's face and he snapped his fingers in front of Anthony's face. As if from a trance Anthony held his hands to his forehead and mumbled as a dull pounding subsided from his head.

"I..I'm not feeling so well..."

Pity was clearly shown in Dan's eyes and he patted Anthony on the shoulder. Despite them being the same age he seemed older than Anthony just by the way he acted.

"Sorry I guess I'm just so used to it that I forgot the effect it has on others."

"What was that?"

"Well if I tell you or more like show you what it is I will have to go through many unpleastentrys which will involve you being launched straight into the Operation."

With a loud clatter Anthony stood up.

"That's it! I'm leaving! I'm sick of this evasivness goodbye!"

Anthony picked up his drink and started walking towards the door. And the room grey a couple shades darker as the lights started to dim. They flickered swung back and forth and the door swung off its hinges as the storm outside intensified even further. He looked back to Dan who asked.

"Are you sure you want to go out there? Its not safe you know."

Anthony marched out the door muttering. " No more safer than with you freak."

As he left a voice started yelling at Dan.

* * *

"You idiot! How could you just let him leave?!" The notebook from earlier was now out of Dan's pocket everyone in the restaurant was now paralyzed. Well almost everyone...

The child sat in the corner hugging his arms around his legs staring at the sight before him. The notebook was somehow talking. Its voice was eerily happy sounding like that of a cartoon character yet more twisted with dementia. Dan was shrugging in a 'I could give two' manner and calmly responded to the notebook.

"Calm down would you boss? Its not like the tenth will let him get away. Anyways I'd rather enjoy my soda. I mean seriously you have to prioritize these things."

"RGGGGGGGG YOU IDIOT MORON! YOU LET HIM GO SO YOU COULD ENJOY YOUR CHEAP SODA?!"

Sipping his beverage Dan's only response was a quiet. "Damn right."

Then something terrifying happened two tears formed on the front page of the notebook both taking the snap of eyes one completely black the other glowing green with a black snake slit pupil a third tear formed in the entire book forming a mouth filled with jagged green teeth. It was as if the actual book was being worn by something. The sides tore off to form legs green energy forming clawed feet. The same energy formed two spindly arms and hands one held a pencil.

It lunged at him its teeth bared, then recoiled as a flame shot from Dan's free hand.

"you may be the boss of me but that doesn't mean I'm your puppet, want some soda? Its reallllly good."

"I hate you."

A coy smile flashed across the teens face and to the notebooks irritation he winked tauntingly.

"I know you hate me I hate you too."

The child scrambled to reach the door only for the notepad to leap onto him it was surprisingly heavy for its size and the child cried as the creature bared its teeth sadistically.

"Hello kiddo...Want to get creative?!"

The child flailed around crying for his mother but said person was still staring past him in a statue like state.

But a flash of flame seared the edge of the notebook causing it to retract back to normal. A fuming Dan stuffed it back into his pocket he watched as the diner came back to life and he patted the kid on the shoulder. The kid felt his memories of the past few minutes disappearing and Dan placed him in the booth his mother sat in.

Striding out of the building he wondered how Anthony was faring.

* * *

This was sick, this was so wrong...

Anthony ran through the streets a small eight year old child following him nonchalantly.

Except he wasn't human. His hair and clothes were pitch black covered with grinning mouthed and violet eyes that drifted around like spirits, black tentacles also covered with them extended from his back and slithered across the wet black top towards him.

The child radiated a cocky attitude and spoke coyly to his victim .

"If you don't stop running I'll be forced to attack and that wouldn't be wise as I'm literally made up of dark matter. More tentacles sprang out from his fingertips and back however these were shining white teeth that were pointed and snapped open and closed like the mouth of a crocodile. Inside Anthony saw a terrifying darkness that stretched into nothingness.

"The open mouths are actually tears in reality I don't suggest jumping in, they have a nasty bite."

"Who are you people goddamnit?!"

"We are the operators I am the tenth which makes your pathetic attempt to escape really amusing and cute, why don't you just stop running and coöperate like a good boy?"

"I don't know what you want with me but I sure as hell am not cooperating with you!"

Shrugging his shoulders with exasperation the tenth operator sighed.

"Fine then I'd prefer not to get someone else involved in the operation but if you insist."

The ground and walls around them turned deep red like a haze and eyes opened gazing at Anthony who stumbled backwards.

"oh...oh...god"

A tentacle suddenly shot out and grabbed a girl walking by.

It was bunnie.

The tentacle sharpened and came close to her throat. The little boy suddenly shouted in a harsh and cruel tone.

"IF YOU WANT HER TO LIVE YOU WILL DO EXACTLY AS I SAY..."

"Kid you wouldn't seriously."

If you do not come over here within a minute I will slit this girls throat and then proceed to slaughter everyone in this town, don't think I won't because I have no problem with killing people who displease me."

With a defeated look on his face Anthony walked towards the little boy.

"See was that so hard. Now..." suddenly a jagged row of teeth opened up under Anthony and he fell into the tear in reality screaming and flailing at the air.

"Anthony!" Bunnie struggled to escape and screamed as she was thrown into the void as well."

The tenth operator spit into the still open portal and giggled to himself, he wondered if he'd get to see that boy again he certainly was gutsy yet very wishy-washy. Oneu moment he was all like 'no no F you F you Stay the hell away from me' then he'd simply threatened him with getting booed on his hands and he'd suddenly become compliant with his wishes.

Seriously silly humans.

* * *

The void

* * *

Darkness, that's all that that surrounded Anthony except for the barley visible figure of Bunnie then the void split of into thousands of different fumes and they were separated. The area slowly grew brighter.

And brighter

The ground approached faster.

And faster

Anthony passed out a split second before he shot through the end portal.

* * *

Equestria

* * *

"ngggggggggg...were am I...what!?"

* * *

The Assigner (curiosity)

* * *

The tenth operator knelt before curiosity with a air of respect about him. He gently smiled at The self proclaimed Assigner with marvel he had a very non emotina'l air about him not revealing yet somehow managing to convey all his questions with not a word spoken just the slight nod of his head telling The operator to give his report

"Big brother... I have succeeded in transporting our query to Equestria the only hassle was that I had to transport a girl I had to hold hostage."

'nod'

"So what is our next course of action?"

"We wait for a couple of months and observe Anthony's actions."

A sly grin spread across his face. "I wonder how long it will take for him to discover Emile or for Emile to wake back up?"

"A wise inquiry master."

"tch I told you not to call me that little brother."

"yes brother -.-'"

"Anyways I actually have a job for you I need you to send in hatred to the querys location.

No further orders were needed a mouth full of teeth opened up below The tenths feet teleporting him through the hole in reality as he fell into it.

"Now..." started Curiosity.

"Were did I out that deck of cards...hmmmmmmmmm..."

As he shifted through his drawer he almost wished he had one of his operators here to play cards with.

He shrugged and said 'oh well'

With that he started his fifty six hundred thousand millionth game of solitaire this month


	3. Deadliner

Thanks for all the support guys your all awesome ;)

I do. Not own my little pony I own my OCs and plotline

All other OC's belong to their respective owners

* * *

"The first Alice was a gallant red one"

"the second Alice was a fragile blue one."- Alice human sacrifice

* * *

"Oh god!... are you okay?" a slight nudge to Anthony's shoulder resulted in nothing more than a small mumble from the unconscious teenager.

Charcoal had been walking in the woods looking for firewood when he'd stumbled upon the teenager. A blue average looking mare with dark brown hair and no cutie mark. Okay maybe a bit below average. But hey he was somepony right? Nudging the mares limp form into the cart he had with him he stretched out his black wings that matched his black fur yet in contrast a shock of dark red hair stood out. At breakneck speed he took off dragging the cart with him.

His dark brown eyes narrowed. Wasn't this a bit odd? Only he ever came into these woods and besides that was his Friend rainbow dash granted he hadn't really known her that long but still. His face flushed slightly red and he almost ran into a tree in the path. He was feeling a bit more derpy than usual today however he hadn't caused any as the others would say 'Failures. That Went Down' yet however he highly doubted that would hold up for long. He skidded to a sudden stop trying to remember where he was going and why.

A mumble escaped the mouth of his passenger and he slapped himself in the face.

Idiot...

* * *

Rainbow dashes epic house

* * *

Sleeping in wasn't something she'd planned on doing however her bed seemed very favorable in contrast to the freak storm forming outside. She closed her eyes contentedly.

**CRASH**

The sound of broken glass being dragged across the downstairs floor caused her to slightly twitch.

"Charcoal..."

As if on cue the mares voice responded. "Um yeah...its me..."

She didn't respond for the longest time and suddenly spoke up.

"Hey charcoal?"

"yeeesssssssss?"

Instantly Charcoal made a feeble attempt to rush out the door but he let out a loud 'oof!' as Rainbow dash tackled him to the floor.

"H..ey rainbow dash...um I think your windows broken..." he stupidly added.

"oh really how did I not notice that before?" was his her sarcastic response, rapping a hoove against his skull she sighed. How was she friends with this guy again? Granted she and Derpy were pretty good friends but Derpy didn't break windows in a regular basis. At least she said she didn't...maybe...okay the point was that he was like a tick who followed her around everywhere she went. Cute at first, then it just got flat-out annoying, you'd think that with his personality he'd be more liable to hang out with Pinkie Pie. Actually no she was energetic this guy was...for lack of a better term the failure that went down. Not that she'd ever directly called him that, she wasn't a jerk.

Putting on a kind smile she grinned at him, with a loud jolt the teenager slipped on a piece of glass and fell onto her. Both ponies faces instantly lit up a bright red. Thankfully for a completely embarrassed Charcoal the only other pony in the room chose that moment to jolt up almost falling out of the cart he'd been lying in.

"Um...am I interrupting some"

" WHAT THE FLUX CAPACITOR?!#"

* * *

Five minutes later.

* * *

In the intense terror of this new and unexplainable event Anthony had blindly rushed out of the house, to promptly fall from the sky screaming like a small child. A loud snap of tree branches breaking the rustle of leaves, and the sudden stop which caused him pass out. Again -.-'

As he regained consciousness he wondered what had broken is fall. Why was the ground underneath him moving up and down. Then he realized he wasn't laying on the ground, he was lying on a feebly whimpering pony with tan skin and light pink hair.

"OH SNAP!" Anthony jumped up rapidly apologizing to the disoriented girl. She waved off his apologies with a small smile and started walking away.

"Um are you sure your okay?"

"um of course I'm okay are you ok? You look pretty shaken."

"..."

He twitched.

"Are yo-"

"DO I LOOK LIKE IM OK TO YOU!?"

The girl shied away in fright at the sudden outburst of rage.

"I..wa..s just trying to be nice..."

"IM A FREAKING PONY!"

Tears reached the girls eyes.

"OH I S-"

A loud noise caused him to whirl around. A rainbow-colored blur was rocketing at him with no signs of slowing down. As it got closer he could vaguely make out the features of a rainbow colored pony glaring at him.

Oh and her left hoove extended outwards.

"Oh sn-" His sentance was cut off as the ponies hoove impacted with his face snapping his head back and knocking him out.

Served him right. It may come as a 'great shock' to you but Anthony has what I call 'being a jerk about your opinion syndrome' in other words he was just a plain out jerk even in the human world. And he seemed to have no qualms with the fact that he seemed to get rid of the few people who were kind to him in the space of two hours. We may never know the origin of this fools deluded and arrogant fantasy but the important matter is he is soon going to receive a very harsh reality check.

But look at me rambling.

Rainbow dash stood solemnly over the knocked out aggressor fumes seemed to come out of her ears and even Charcoal got the hint that it wouldn't be wise to speak to her at the moment. He hadn't known her for very long but in his experience he'd concluded some ground rules applying towards this adventurous pony.

Rule Number 1-dont mess around with rainbow dash mess with her and you will regret it

Rule number 2-dont mess around with other ponies or you will suffer.

Rule number 3-Hurt her friends (god forbid) and...

**Dead, murder, slaughter, dead**

He shuddered at the thought not that anypony would ever consider hurting one another but the first day he met her she came across as the kind of pony that you DID NOT want to mess with.

With that painful thought the trio brought the knocked out mare back to the house. Rainbow dashes treatment of him less than gentle

* * *

Earth.

* * *

_Westshare avenue_

* * *

**Nighttime**

* * *

The inhabitents of Westshare avenue were mostly families, kids could commonly be seen playing around the street void of traffic. The sun would shine and at nighttime the moon lit up the street and the children who stayed up later would continue to play. Under the watchful eyes of an adult of course.''

But tonight.

Tonight the houses were locked up tight and a couple adults roamed the area with flashlights, a recent wave of child abductions had made its way through neibiring areas to their's. One adult had wandered off from the others who took no notice to his separation from the group. A rustle in the leaves caused him to whirl around. Checking his pocket for his pepperspray he slowly parted the bush, leaves and burs attaching to his clothing. He directed his steel flashlight around the small clearing he found. Right left...

He felt terror running through him as he saw two children sitting there in the middle of the field. They both stared at him with uncharacteristically, UNCHILDLIKE stares it was different than the bright excited and very friendly gleams that he saw in his childrens eyes, he walked out towards them. Then there he stood.

"Hello Mr. Stanton"

"Who are you?"

The cocky figure of Dan leaned against a tree to the left of Mr. Stanton a tall haunting woman standing next to him. She had rainbow colored hair and her coat covered her mouth and neck, it was covered with a crisscross of complex almost skeletal designs. Her most distinguishing trait was the fact that she was wearing a very thick pair of light blue tinted lab goggles, they reflected his transfixed eyes and suddenly her eyes met his. Almost as if something was pushing him the tall man stumbled backwards. A sharp pain slashed across his side and he went stiff realizing his left side was now bleeding slightly. The little girls arm was outstretched rods of sharp mete, grew from her arms each rod growing out of another like one of those accelerated videos of a plants growth.

The woman snapped her fingers.

And all he'll broke loose.

They little boy cackled gleefully and sprung at inhuman heights towards the man a large meat cleaver in his hand he cackled his eyes glowed red and he yelled.

"DIE! EEEEHHH!" the boy was cut off as the man grabbed him and threw him into the bushes behind him. Dan smiled lightly and walked towards him.

"Hey pal let's resolve things peace-OH GOD! THAT BURNS ARRGGGV!) Stanton had sprayed his pepperspray into The burners now throbbing eyes and ran off. As the teenager writhed around on the ground clawing at his eyes frantically the woman slapped her face in irritation.

"Rash idiot" She muttered.

'Tug'

The little girl caught The womans attention.

"Yes?"

The little girl pointed in the direction the man ran in then turned back to her tilting her head questioningly to the side.

Sighing the woman responded while scratching the back of her head "Yes I suppose we should go after him,, come on Dial No. Two."

The little girl dutifully followed her master after their query all the while swirling her hair in bemused manner as her overzealous brother struggled to get out of the bushes hacking at them with his knife.

They tread through the clearing when her master caught sight of the target. She stretched out her sword like metal rods towards his feet causing him to trip. The woman slowly but purposefully striding towards the man who was clutching his brutally twisted ankle. His teeth grit until he locked eyes with the tall woman.

His heart beat started to decrease.

And slow down.

Little by little despite his panicked state his heart beat waned away as the woman glared at him intensely.

With horror he realized that he was never going to mow his lawn again. He was never going to see his wife or children again, never see their smiling faces...never see them grow up.

_'Susan, George, Susan, I love you_ a-(**THUD)**

A sickening snap resounded throughout the clearing as the mans limp form harshly impacted with the ground. A tear ran down his cold dead face.

At that moment Dan stumbled into the area rubbing his now red and watery eyes wincing every time he blinked.

"Dan..."

"yes Deadliner?"

"burn the body please I have matters to attend to. I have to visit the collecter and deliver the latest batch of proxies."

Grimicing with disgust but not arguing he snapped his fingers causing sparks to fly onto the deadmans body


End file.
